


Dragonslayer: Underwear

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune leaves his underwear in Yang's bed as a prank.  This is not how she takes it at all.DragonslayerPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Dragonslayer: Underwear

Jaune: *hides something in Yang's bed*

Weiss: And just what do you think you are doing?

Jaune: Just a prank my sisters used to pull on me.

Ruby: What kind of prank?

Jaune: Nothing too complicated. Just some good, clean, fun. She'll freak out a little bit.

Blake (from her bed): I have to say I'm curious.

Jaune: All in due time. And thank you girls for being so understanding.

Jaune: *smiles as she walks away*

* * *

Yang: *finds boxer shorts in her bed*

Yang: *looks at them questioningly*

Yang: *takes a quick sniff*

Yang: *pulls them up to her face and deeply inhales*

Weiss: So, what did Jaune leave for you?

Yang: *quickly turns towards her*

Yang: JAUNE?!

Weiss: UNDERWEAR?!

Yang: *ssh*

Weiss: It's just... I was...

Yang: These are Jaune's? This musk is Jaune's... Oh, man...

Weiss: What... is the problem?..

Yang: The problem is... here...

Yang: *holds the underwear towards Weiss*

Weiss: *recoils*

Yang: You smell them and tell me.

Weiss: They were... a gift... for you...

Jaune: Who knew Jaune felt that way about me?

Weiss: This is... not at all... how I thought this would transpire. If you... appreciate his gift... you should... perhaps... thank him?..

Yang: *eager look*

* * *

Yang: Jaune?

Jaune: *turns towards Yang*

Jaune: *finds himself pinned against the wall*

Yang: *excitedly looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: So, you found them?

Yang: No, I found you.

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Yang: I had no idea you felt that way around me?

Jaune (misunderstanding): I thought you would enjoy it.

Yang: Oh, I did.

Jaune: *smiles*

Jaune: So?..

Yang: I'm going to enjoy you.

Jaune: Uh?..

Yang: Don't you get it, Ladykiller...

Jaune: *confused look*

Yang: I'm yours.

Jaune: *confused look*

Yang: *grabs Jaune's hands and plant them on her ass*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: *involuntarily squeezes Yang's ass*

Jaune: *eyes even wider with shock*

Yang: *growls*

Yang: So, now that you have me, what are you going to do?

Jaune: Uh... faint... I'm probably going to faint...

Yang: I'm a little much for you?..

Jaune: You... could say... that...

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up on his bed*

Jaune: Okay, I had the weirdest dream. Yang put my hands on her ass, I squeezed them, and then she smiled.

Nora: Yang did drop you off... so...

Ren: And she was smiling.

Jaune: You're not saying it happened, are you?

Ren: *shrugs*

Nora: I mean... it's possible?..

Jaune: I'll text her.

Jaune (texting): So... I had a funny dream about you...

Yang (text): Oh, it happened. And since you're mine now, one of the privileges you get is the right ot grab my ass whenever you want. Or slap it... or... you know... let's just leave it there for now. The rest will come soon enough.

Jaune: So... I'm apparently her boyfriend now... and that comes with ass-grabbing privileges.

Nora: So, your sisters used to leave their panties in your bed to harass you?

Jaune: *sits up*

Jaune: You two are sworn to secrecy.

Nora: *makes a motion as if she were zipping up her mouth*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615828082503352320/dragonslayer-underwear) tumblog.


End file.
